1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to computer systems. More particularly, it is directed to digital rights management within a computing environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In prior years it would not be uncommon for an individual to obtain content (e.g., literary works, periodicals, music, and movies) from a retail location in the form of a physical medium. For example, an individual might travel to a local bookstore and purchase written works in the form of a book, newspaper, or magazine. In another example, an individual might purchase music stored on a Compact Disc (CD) or a motion picture stored on a Digital Video Disc (DVD). In recent years the ubiquity of the Internet and the World Wide Web has paved the way for alternative methods of obtaining content. For example, a user might log on to a music retailer's website and download a digital version of a music album. In other example, a user might log on to a movie subscription provider's website to download or stream a motion picture to view on a personal computer. In the case of books, a user might log on to a bookseller's website and download an electronic book (“e-book”) for view on a computer system, such as a desktop computer or a handheld e-book reader.
The Internet and World Wide Web serve as a backbone for numerous file sharing mechanisms. Examples of such mechanisms include electronic mail (“email”) and more advanced file distribution software, such as peer-to-peer (“P2P”) file sharing applications. In many cases, such file sharing mechanisms are often utilized to distribute electronic content to individuals that are not authorized to access such content. Such distribution is likely due in part to the relative ease and anonymity of sharing files through such mechanisms. To combat unauthorized consumption of content, some content owners have adopted an approach to protecting their content known as digital rights management (“DRM”), which may include various techniques for limiting access of electronic content to authorized entities.